In recent years, in a field such as an automobile, a train, or an airplane, seats or chairs disposed in a vehicle or an airframe are required to have flame retardancy in order to prevent burning in fire. Further, flame retardancy is required in some cases in clothes such as a work suit or indoor furnishing goods such as chairs or curtains used for interior accessories.
A fiber product requiring the flame retardancy is configured by using a fiber having heat resistance or flame retardancy or after a woven fabric or a knitted fabric is fabricated by using a general fiber, the fiber product is configured by applying a flame retardant to the woven fabric or the knitted fabric.
Further, when a slide fastener is used in the fiber product, the flame retardancy is required for even the slide fastener. As a result, in order to acquire the flame retardancy in the slide fastener in the related art, the flame retardant was generally applied to a fastener element or a fastener tape of the slide fastener.
However, in recent years, the flame retardancy of the slide fastener is required to be further improved with respect to products in some fields such as an automobile or an airplane. Further, when the flame retardancy is acquired by applying the flame retardant to a slide fastener as described above, for example, when strong dry cleaning and the like are repeatedly performed with respect to a fastener attached product attached with the slide fastener, the flame retardant is gradually separated from the slide fastener and flame retardancy of the slide fastener may deteriorate with time.
Further, when the flame retardant is attached to the slide fastener, there are many cases in which dyeing processing is performed with a dye containing the flame retardant in a dyeing process of the fastener tape or the fastener element. However, when the dye contains the flame retardant, a level dyeing property of the dye in the dyeing processing deteriorates, and as a result, color shading is generated in the fastener tape or the fastener element and it is very difficult to uniformly attach the flame retardant, and nonuniformity occurs in the flame retardancy of each slide fastener, which is acquired.
In regard to this problem, for example, JP 2002-65319 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a slide fastener in which a fastener tape is configured by using a polyester fiber containing phosphorus at a predetermined ratio. When the slide fastener disclosed in Patent Document 1 will be described in detail, the slide fastener has a pair of left and right fastener tapes and fastener elements stuck to facing side edge portions of the fastener tapes, respectively.
In this case, as the fastener tape, a woven fabric or a knitted fabric acquired by weaving or knitting the polyester fiber containing phosphorus to polyester at 3000 to 20000 ppm or a non-woven fabric of the polyester fiber containing phosphorus to polyester at 3000 to 20000 ppm may be used. In particular, in the embodiment of Patent Document 1, the fastener tape is configured by the woven fabric woven by using a polyester false-twist textured yarn (167 dtex/48f) containing phosphorus at 7000 ppm in a warp or a weft.
Further, as the fastener element, various types of elements such as an injection type fastener element fixed to the fastener tape by injection-molding a synthetic resin or a linear (continuum) fastener element sewn to the fastener tape by forming a monofilament in a coil shape or a zigzag shape may be used.
In particular, in the embodiment of Patent Document 1, a coil-shaped fastener element made of a polyester resin containing phosphorus whose content is 7000 ppm is sewn to the fastener tape by using a stitching thread or a core thread. In this case, the stitching thread and the core thread are also configured by the polyester resin containing phosphorus whose content is 7000 ppm.
Further, in another embodiment of Patent Document 1, a slide fastener is also disclosed, in which only a fastener tape has flame retardancy by using the polyester fiber containing phosphorus in a warp and a weft of the fastener tape while a fastener element, a stitching thread, and a core thread are configured by a general polyester resin or fiber not containing phosphorus.
As such, since the fastener tape in the slide fastener of Patent Document 1 is configured by using a polyester fiber containing phosphorus to polyester at 3000 to 20000 ppm, the slide fastener may have high flame retardancy to pass a flammability test (for example, a flammability test method of an interior material of an automobile, FMVSS No. 302 (JIS D1201)) stipulated in various industrial fields by action of phosphorus.
Further, according to Patent Document 1, since a compound containing phosphorus is selected and used, there is no concern in that toxic halogen-based gas will be generated in combustion or dioxin which becomes a problem in an earth environment will be generated, and as a result, a slide fastener which can be safely used can be provided.
In addition, in the fastener tape of Patent Document 1, as means for containing phosphorus in the polyester fiber at 3000 to 20000 ppm, a method of copolymerizing phosphorus to the polyester resin at the time of fabricating the polyester resin and a method of performing dyeing processing with dye containing a phosphorus compound as the flame retardant in dyeing the fastener tape and the like are disclosed.
In this case, by using a method of copolymerizing phosphorus in the polyester resin at the time of fabricating the polyester resin, the slide fastener can have flame retardancy which is excellent in washing durability and flame retardancy can be prevented from deteriorating even when dry cleaning and the like are repeatedly performed with respect to the slide fastener as compared with, for example, a case in which a method that a phosphorus compound is applied as the flame retardant in dyeing is used.